


Why Me? (Eddsworld characters X Reader)

by CampCampFreak



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Also...reader really really loves..., Chocolate and Root Beer soda!, F/M, Guess I'll see, I don't know if I'm gonna, I just got into Eddsworld four days ago...., I'm actually going to put Jon and Reader friendship!, It'll probably get better as I go along, Tom is my favorite!!!!, Tom will always be my favorite, Tord is my sister's favorite, but give me suggestions for things to add!, but he's my 2nd, huh?, i hope i did good!, put warnings or not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampCampFreak/pseuds/CampCampFreak
Summary: You lived your life believing that you didn't matter. But that's not how your mom saw things. She's always tried to cheer you up, make you happy and less negative and it worked...to a certain point. But, once she died, your life hasn't been exactly sunshine and rainbows. Your friends have left you, your dad was abusive, and all you had was your cat that you kept outside. The cat knew not to be there when your dad was around...somehow. Once you finally run away,you meet people that you didn't even believe excised.





	1. Sunshine and Rainbows!

Running. That's all you could think of. To Escape. To leave. Your mind wandered back as to why you were doing this. Your life was a living hell. The only person who cared about you had died last year and you still couldn't get over it and it's a sensitive topic for you to talk about. You spent your days believing that you were a useless piece of shit that nobody liked. Even your friends left you. The dry tears on your cheeks got coated with fresh tears as what had happened wouldn't leave your mind.

* * *

 

_You were on your laptop, watching Skydoesminecraft. It was a Do Not Laugh video. Sky said something that made you laugh, but as soon as the laugh escaped your lips you covered your mouth automatically. " **(Y/N) (M/N) (L/N)! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE. NOW!** " You heard your dad scream. You started shaking and got up slowly, making your way out of your room and down the stairs. _

_"Y-Yes-"_

 

_"What the fuck did I tell you about laughing?!"_

 

_"N-not too...."_

 

_"So,why the fuck can I hear your damn laughter?!"_

 

_"I-I'm s-sorry--"_

 

_You got cut off by his hand coming in contact with your face,making you fall, a loud slap being heard through out the house._

 

_"Do not apologize! You know you don't deserve laughter, you useless piece of shit! Now, get out of my sight before I kick you so hard that you'll need surgery!"_

 

_With those word you scrambled your way up and stairs and ran into your room, slamming the door and  collapsing on your bed.  Tears rand down your face, making a wet spot on your pillow. "Stupid London. Stupid Father. Stupid fucking life!!!" You screamed into you pillow as to not get in any more trouble._

_You decided that you would run away tonight, once your dad was asleep._

_***_

_You packed your stuff suck as, your laptop,clothes,sketchbook,drawing stuff, your little stuffed cat that you've had for years (and it's surprisingly still in good shape), and other stuff.You put on your (F/C) hoodie and opened the window, climbing out. you climbed down a ladder being careful no to drop the backpack that held your stuff. Once you got down to the ground, you started running, not noticing the cat following you. Your thoughts trapped on what had happened._

* * *

 

 

You were so trapped in your thoughts that you hadn't noticed someone you were running towards until you bumped into them and fell. They fell as well and automatically looked at you, only to see your tears. "O-Oh my! Are you alright, miss? Why are you crying?" They said. "Nothing! Just leave me the fuck alone because it's none of your damn business!!" You yelled before getting up and running again. "Wait! Miss! I want to help you!"

 

Those words made you freeze.  _Their lying_. You told your self.  You heard him catch up to you, but you didn't bother to look at them. It's just going to be another face that would leave you after a week or so. "This is actually my way home. Do...you want to come?" He asked. You started walking because, honesty, you had nothing better to do than to go to some stranger's house.

 

***

 

He opened the door and you walked in. "Tom! Edd! I found a girl crying and I brought her home!" He called. You looked at him and realized what he was wearing. He was wearing a purple hoodie with a....green...overcoat? What the fuck? You didn't judge. "Really?" Someone said and they walked in the living room and saw you.  They were wearing a green hoodie. Well at least that's normal! Wait...who's normal in this world? He was holding a can of Cola.

 

Another dude walked in the living room. Why would you expect anything else other than boys, (Y/N)?! But,tis dude had...no eyes? Or maybe he did and you just couldn't see them? Nope. He has pure black eyes. Cool. You realized that he was holding a flask. "Sup." He said simply. You only looked at him with a blank expression. You stuffed your hands into your (F/C) hoodie and looked at all of them. your tears have dried up a while ago, all there is,now, is anger. Not for them, but for your dad. You also didn't feel like talking right now.

 

"Hello. I'm Edd and this is Tom." The one in the green hoodie said, pointing to him and the other in the blue hoodie. you all stood there silently and the air got a little tense. "And I'm...Matt?" The one beside you said.  You all heard a meow from the other side of the front door and Matt opened it. You saw a [cat](http://cdn.pcwallart.com/images/fluffy-black-cats-with-green-eyes-wallpaper-4.jpg) and you automatically picked her up. "Hi, Shadow!" You said happily. Shadow rubbed on your face and you giggled. "I didn't notice you following me."

 

They all looked at you, surprised by the sudden happiness. "Who are they?" She asked. This made everyone freeze. "The cat...can talk?!" Matt asked. You nodded. "Yeah, I found her one day and it turns out that she was tested on to see if something from a lab worked. So, now she's basically the only cat that can talk!" You said. Shadow jumped out of your arms and sat on the ground, looking at all of them. "And you all are?" She said again. "Oh, they are Tom, Edd, and Matt...I think...I'm right, right?" You said. They all nodded and Shadow nodded. "Why do you call her Shadow? Is it because of the fur?" Edd asked. "Nope. I could call a pure white cat Mudball for all I care. I name animals off of their personalities. I call Shadow here....well...Shadow. Because she loves to travel through shadows and is _really_ quiet while walking. And she loves the night." You explained. 

 

"What's your name , by the way." Edd asked. "Oh! Name's (Y/N). Question. Do you guys have any Root Beer soda?" You asked. "Why would you drink Root Beer? Cola's obviously better." Edd argued. "Nah. In my opinion Root Beer is. I think Cola is the...5th one on my list of good soda's?" You retorted.

 

You and Edd started over which soda was better and you couldn't help but realize.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_This is the first time in a long time that you weren't faking happiness._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry,that this chapter was short!  
> I'll try to make longer ones!
> 
> but seriously.... I love love love Root Beer soda!
> 
> I also didn't know what else to do with Shadow so...yeah...
> 
> Most fanfics should have at least one talking animal!
> 
> so I made my favorite pet talk!
> 
> We actually have a cat named Shadow at my house,but she's a calico and a short-haired cat.  
> But we called her shadow for the same reason as Shadow in this fanfic!
> 
> I kinda hope that this was enough for one chapter,though!
> 
> Give me idea's, please!  
> I'll make sure to give you credit for the idea!
> 
> Because if someone doesn't give the other credit for the idea, then that's just wrong,man.  
> It really is.
> 
> But, thankfully!  
> I'm not one of those people and I shall give you credit!!!!


	2. Magic Store?

_You opened your eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. You yawned and stretched, looking around. That's weird...it seems like the middle of the day. You usually wake up at 9 or 10. You got up and walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge._ Huh...no Root Beer soda. I though Edd got some for me last night. _You thought. "Uh, Who are you?" You hear a female voice say. You turn around to see Tom, but... a girl?! "Tom? " You said. "No. That's not my name. My name is Tomara." She said. "You-Wh--huh???" You stuttered confused. ""Tomara, who are you talking to?" you hear someone else say. Another girl walked in, but this one looked like Edd! "Edd???" You said. "Uhh, my name is Ell..." She said. You noticed she was holding a can of Cola. You started freaking out. "How!?!?!?" you said. "Tomara? Ell? Have you seen my Mirror?" You heard again. Another girl walked in and she looked like Matt! "Matt?!?!?!?" You said, pointing at her. "My name is Matilda." She stated._

 

_"Are you alright?" Ell asked. "I--Me--Wh---You---Your all girls?!?!?" You asked. "Whoa, calm down." Tomara said. "What's your name?" Matilda asked. You looked at all of them like they were monsters. "I--I don't feel so good..." You said. Ell rushed over to you as you fell._

* * *

 

You shot up and saw that it was the same exact time it was just a minute ago. "What just happened...." You said to yourself.  "You alright, (Y/N)?" You hear someone say. You automatically look to see Edd walking over to you. "I think?" You said. "Nightmare?" he asked. "I honestly have no clue....It wasn't a Nightmare, but it wasn't exactly a dram, either...I-It was like....." you were trying to find words. "Wanna explain your Nightmare-dream-thing?" He asked. "Well.....That's strange..." you said. "What is?" He asked. "I...Can't remember my dream-mare...." You said. "Huh...maybe it wasn't that important? I like what you called it. A 'Dream-mare' ." He chuckled. "Thanks! And it has to mean  _something_. I believe all dreams and stuff are some sort of message that people have to figure out. And if you have the dream or nightmare more than once, then it definitely means something." you stated.

"Well... maybe not this one?" He said. "Yeah... maybe....wait...what time is it?" You asked. "12:26" He stated. "Ah, okay.......got any blank paper? And pencil?" You asked. "You like to draw?" He asked. "Yyyyup! I like to relieve stress that way...and when I'm just bored." you stated. Edd smiled and walked away. You looked around and waited. He came back with a stack of papers and some pencils. "I also like to draw!" He said happily.

"Awesome! Do you guys have a radio or a DVD player?" You ask. "We have a DVD player. Why?" He asked. "Cause I love to listen to music while I draw." You said smiling. You walked over to the TV and turned it on, putting a music CD in the little black box made for movies. You smiled as music played. The song was Kill The Lights by Set It Off. This CD was a bunch of different songs that you like. Your mom gave it to you for your birthday-- along with two others because you love music. You walked over to the couch and got something to bare down on.   
 

 You started to draw and Shadow came up to you. "What are you drawing?" She asked. "I dunno....how about.....you!" You said, looking at Edd. "Me?" He asked. "Yyyyup! That's what I said, isn't it?" You giggled. He chuckled and started drawing a circle which you looked at. "What are  _you_ drawing?" You asked. "You." He replied. "Cool." You said. You started back on your own picture when you heard an unknown 'meow'. You looked up from your paper to see a grey cat with darker grey stripes. "Oh,hello, there." You said, smiling. You pet the cat and it purred with happiness at your touch. "That's Ringo." Edd said. "Aw, he's cute!" you said. Edd smiled and Ringo caught the sight of Shadow. He meowed and Shadow smiled. "I'm Shadow. (Y/N)'s cat companion." She said. Ringo and Shadow started talking and all you heard from Ringo was 'meow's, but you didn't mind.  You and Edd continued to draw each other and you didn't realize that Matt and Tom came in the living room and were now watching you both draw. 

 

***

 

"Aaaaaaannnndddd.....done!" You said shading the last spot on the picture. You were actually quite proud of yourself. Usually your drawings would never be this good, but you guessed that the stress of being caught was gone, was the reason. "Wow! That's amazing!" You hear Matt say, which made you jump. "Holy---How long were you there?" You asked. "For a while." You hear Tom say. You turn and look at him, confused. "Huh...... guess now that the fear is....mostly gone.....I'm more focused than usual....." You said. "Wait...fear? Fear of what? Did it have something to do with you crying?" Edd asked. "No!" You quickly said. They all looked at you confused and you smiled nervously. "Ummm.....So! What does you picture look like?" You asked Edd. He showed you his picture and you smiled. "That's awesome! This is mine." You said showing him your picture. "That's cool, too! I thought you were just going to draw me. "He said. "Yeah, I was, but I decided to draw all of you! I'm really good at remembering things, so it wasn't hard to draw you all." You said happily. 

They all smiled and Edd looked like he got an idea. "Hey! I have an idea! We can go to the Magic Store!"Edd suggested. "Magic.....Store...? What?" You said confused. Edd just smiled and got up. "Come on, I'll show you!" He said. "Oh, okay, then!" You said. You got up and everyone went to the car after Edd closed and locked the front door. Tom sat in the front with Edd and you sat in the back with Matt. You looked out the window, looking at things as they pass. You liked to do this, it somehow calmed you.

You looked up to see a bunch of small birds flying somewhere. ' _Dang, that's a lot of birds...._ ' you thought. You smiled as two of them chased each other around the air. You hadn't noticed that music was on until, you came back to reality when you saw your dad walking along the sidewalk, looking as pissed as hell. then again, he always looked like that, but that's not the point! He looked at the car and you ducked down hoping he didn't see you through the window. "(Y/N)? What happened?" Matt asked. You slowly got up, looking out the window when you passed your dad. "Oh, uhh... n-nothing.... Just me and my imagination.... just umm... acting a scene from it...." You lied. "Oh... umm... okay?" He said, confused. One of your favorite songs came on the radio and you sung along to it quietly, focusing back on the Magic Store.

* * *

 

"We're here!" Edd said. You all hopped out of the car and walked to the door, going inside the building labled " _Magic Store_ ". You looked around and settled on some pencils labled " _Magic Pencils: Make Your Drawings Come To Life!_ ". You walked over to the store door and waited. "Hey guys! Free box!" Tom yelled. You smiled as the other two went " _yay!_ '. You all ran back to the car and made your way home, thankfully, not seeing your dad there again. 

 

 You looked at Edd, slightly shocked that he smashed through the door with hid new sword. "Well, Edd, you've had that sword for a full ten minuted and you've already destroyed the door, good job." Tom said sarcastically. "Not all of it." Edd stated. Ringo walked through the cat door that was still in one piece. "We should go to the magic store more often! I got a mirror!" Matt said excitedly. "Is it magical?" Edd asked. "Who cares! I'm lookin' goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodddd!" Matt said.  "Matt, please stop saying words for a really long time. It freaks me out." Tom stated. "So, whats in the box, Tom?" Edd asked. You kinda wondered what was in the box, as well and walked over to Tom. "Yeah." You said. "I don't know, maybe it's Donuts!" Tom said. He opened the box and sure enough, there were Donuts! "Yum!" You said happily. "Hey guys, what if--" You started to explain a situation with a giant demon ghost and stuff.

 

***

 

You were all on the couch, eating the Donuts. You had just got done with your explanation. "Well, I'm glad there are only Donuts in this box and no evil demon ghosts." Edd stated. "Yyyyeah... I'm glad that oddly specific thing isn't happening, as well." Tom said. "Yeah, but that'd be kinda cool!" you said. All of a sudden a sword that looked like Edd's shot through the mirror hitting the Donut box. A girl that looked kind of familiar came through the mirror and  got the sword. "Thank you!" She said, going back through the mirror. " _Yay! Donuts!_ " You hear three voices say. You got out of your shocked state, just in time to see the mirror starting to slip from Matt's grasp. You jumped up and took the mirror before it had a chance to fall and just looked at it. "What the...." you said, curiously. You stuck your head through it to see three girls. They all looked at you and you quickly pulled back through the mirror. 

 

"Holy crap!" You said excitedly. You started to put your head in and out of the mirror repeatedly, just for fun. You laughed and set the mirror on the ground, facing up and looked at the boys who were staring at you confused and amused. "Be right back!" You said. You jumped through the mirror and got up. you saw the three girls and smiled at them. "Hiya! I come from the other side of the magic mirror! Hey! You guys look a lot like my friends... that's weird...." You said. "Uhhh... who are you?" The Edd girl asked. "My name is (Y/N). How about you three?" you asked. "I'm [Ell, that's Matilda and Tomara](https://www.google.com/search?q=ellsworld&espv=2&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiqt_m6vO_SAhVFSCYKHdT-ADYQ_AUIBigB&biw=1366&bih=630&safe=active&ssui=on#safe=strict&tbm=isch&q=eddsworld+mirror+mirror&*&imgrc=V3UPfaf2tJdKaM:)." Ell said pointing at the other two.

"Sweet, my friends are names are Edd, Matt, and Tom." You stated, "Come one! You guys should meet!" You say grabing Ell's arm and dragging her through the mirror. "Wha- hey!" Ell yelled. Ell stumbled and almost fell when she went through the mirror.  You go back through the mirror and drag Tomara through, then Matilda. 

 

"What was that for?!" Tomara yelled. Tomara looked like she was going to say something els, but she stopped when she saw Edd, Tom, and Matt. "You look like me!" Edd and Ell shouted at the same time. 

 

You smiled and stepped in the middle of the six people. "Yup! Magic Mirror's are officially awesome! You got Edd and Ell, Matt and Matilda, and Tom and Tomara! Girl version and boy version, i the same room!" You stated. 

 

 "Am I the only one who's weirded out by this?" Tom asks. "Nope." Tomara said. "You guys even think alike!" You said happily. You walked over to the couch, getting the picture you made of the boys to show the girls. "Tomara, Ell, Matilda! Look what I drew earlier!" you said. They looked at your drawing and Ell smiled. "That's pretty good!" She said. "Thanks!" You said, "Wait... hang on, I think I left my pencils in the car.... be right back... again..."

 

You walked out the front door, making your way to the car to get the pencils that you got at the Magic Store. Once you did, you headed back to the house. "Hey, who are you?" You hear a voice say from the other side of the fence that separated this house and another. You saw a [boy](https://www.google.com/search?q=eddsworld+jon+fanart&rlz=1CADEAC_enUS728US728&espv=2&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiF98aIzI3TAhXFSyYKHaHhBx4Q_AUIBigB&biw=1366&bih=630&safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=hUkFIsCgbBst0M:) who looked confused. "Uhhh.... Name's (Y/N). You?" You asked. "Jon." He answered. "Cool. I didn't know people would notice I was here...I just showed up last night." You said. "Oh really?" He asked. "Mhm! So, how are you?" You asked. "Good... How about you?" He replied. "I'm doing fine." You didn't know what else to say, but you were saved when another [person](https://www.google.com/search?q=eddsworld+eduardo+fanart&rlz=1CADEAC_enUS728US728&espv=2&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwii_OuKzo3TAhWE7yYKHVsvCbUQ_AUIBigB&biw=1366&bih=630&safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=znDPuk82ZiMp3M:) came up to the fence. "Hey, Jon! What are you-- who are you?" He asked. "(Y/N)." You answered. [Another](Another) came over to the fence and looked at me and before he could say anything you interupted him. My name is (Y/N)." You said, already knowing his question. 

 

"Soooo... who might you two be?" You asked the two new men. "I'm Eduardo." the one o the right said. "Mark." the one on the left said. "Hey, (Y/N), what's taking so.... long? Eduardo." Edd said. "So do you live with him and the other losers?" Eduardo asked glaring at Edd. "Woah, man, that's not cool. Their my friends." You stated. "Why not hang with us instead of them?" Mark asked. "Nah, I'm not gonna hang with people who are mean." You stated. Eduardo huffed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever...." he said. "Come on, Jon. We're going back inside." Mark said as he followed Eduardo. "Bye..." Jon sighed. He turned around, but you grabbed his arm. He turned back around and looked at you confused. "Hey, you can come and hang out with me anytime, okay? And if Eduardo and Mark get their act straight, they can,too. Alright?" You said. Jon nodded and smiled, waving bye as he walked back into his house. You watched as the door closed and you smiled. "Arlight! Let's go back inside!" You said.

 

Edd nodded as you both walked back inside. You saw Matilda and Matt showing each other's novelty toy collection, Tom and Tomara were drinking smirnoff, and Ell was drinking cola. Edd joined Ell and everyone was talking to each other. "Wow...it's like a little party." You stated.

 

_'Wonder if there's another version of me.....' You thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!  
> So, tell me if you want there to be a boy version of (Y/N)!
> 
> Alright!  
> Bye!


	3. A Day With Yourself

"Do you guys know anybody else that you met recently?" You asked. You wanted to know if you had another you, but a boy. "Well--" Ell was interrupted when a boy shot through the mirror, knocking you over. "Him." Tomora finished. "Ow..." You said. You pushed the guy off of you and stood up. "The heck?" The guy said. Upon closer inspection, he looks just like you! He stood up and you both looked at each other. "Holy crap it's me!" You both said. "There is a boy me!" You said. "Boy?! I didn't know there was an actual girl me!" He said.

"Yup, they're alike." Tom stated.

"I didn't think there actually was another gender of me." You both said at the same time, pointing at each other while looking at the others. "Wow, I... am not used to this..." Matt said. You and...other you (?) shrugged. "What's your name, by the way?" You asked, your other you. "(B/N) (Boy name)" He said. "Nice. Name's (Y/N)." You stated. 

Next was was a long silence as awkward silence fell across the room. 

"So.....yup." You said.

"I'm going clothes shopping with Matt!" Matilda yelled dragging hm out the door. Tom and Tomara  went to go out and drink and you had no idea where Ell and Edd went. You looked at (B/N) and shrugged. "So... What are we gonna do?" He asked. "I have no clue....Do you like to sing?" You asked. He nodded and pulled out his phone, pulling up his music.

He put on a song that you both knew and loved. You danced along to it, taking his hands and doing the moves from the meme's you saw on YouTube. 

"Posin'! Everybody pose!" You sang. You smiles and began to dance around doing different poses. (B/N) laughed and clapped along. 

When the song ended, you clapped for yourself. "That was fun! Even though I can't dance!" You said. He laughed as well and nodded. "Neither can I!" He said. "Well duh. Your me." You stated. 

He he played his music as you guys talked. You talking about fandoms, having no life, past friends, and what not.

* * *

 

"Wait. You what?" He asked, laughing. "I literally fell on the stage and everyone laughed at me! But I just laughed because why be hurt and let everyone get the satisfaction of hurting you?" You smiled.

 

"Yeah, why do people have to be so judgmental? When was this?" He asked. "In middle school. Eighth grade as I remember." You said thinking back to when it happened.

(Side note: This actually happened to me, so I put it in le story :3) 

You looked at the time and realized it was  3:12. As soon as you saw the time, the others walked through the door, chatting away. "Woah. Matt what happened to you?" You held in a laugh. "Yeah, now you look like Matilda." (B/N) said.

"I know! I look beautiful, don't I?" Matt said. "Yyyyyeaaahhh....." You said. "Finished! You guys can go back home now!" Tom yelled. Tom and Tomara were already there, so they fixed up the mirror. "Aww..." You said. "Don't worry! I'll visit! Promise!" (B/N) said hugging you. You hugged back and waved as he jumped through the portal Edd kissed Ell on the cheek and she jumped through the mirror blushing. Tamara followed after and you walk over to Edd.

"New person of interest?" You grinned. Edd chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Whelp! I'mma draw!" You said heading over to the couch, taking out the magic pencils from your pocket.

"Magic pencils. Wonder what's so majocal about them?" You said and began to sketch.

* * *

* * *

 

I know, I know. Long wait, short chapter. Yell at me, I deserve it.

Just... writers block. Please. Feed my brain ;w;

 


	4. You Can Really See The Life In These Pictures....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your gonna have to find out~

You woke up to the sound of knocking on your door. You stretched and got up, wiping the drool from your mouth. “(Y/N)? Are you awake...?” You heard. You opened the door to see Edd. “I am now....” You said groggily.  “Sorry....” He said rubbing the back of his neck. “What Time is it...?” You asked. “ It’s...12:45....” He said. “Then why the heck did you wake me up...?” You asked. You remember that you drew, then watched YouTube, then slept because you were tired (obviously.....). 

 

“I wanted to show you something...” He said. He grabbed my arm and took me to the front door, opening it. “Edd! What is......it....” You slowly stopped your words as you looked up at the sky. You sleepy-ness washed away as you looked at the sight before you.  A meteor shower! You had no idea it was tonight! You saw the others looking at the sky as well. I walked over and laid down on the grass beside Tom. He looked at you for a second before looking back up at the sky. 

 

You never thought you’d see one of these in person. As you saw every meteor shoot through the sky, you imagined how good your life was with your mom.

* * *

 

“ _Mooooooooommmmm....noooooo” You said. “Oh, come on! You two would be cute together!!” She laughed. “Dad! Help me!” You said. “ Well....Your mom is right....” He said grinning. “How dare you! You betrayed me!” You said. “I was never really on your side!” He said. “GuuuuuuuUUUUUUYYYYYYSSSS” You complained. They both laughed and high fived each other. “Really...really?? You even high fived! Oh come on!” You said throwing your arms up in the air._

_—_

_Your dad groaned again as you crossed the finish line. “Haha! I won at the last second!!” You said. “How are you so good at this?!” He asked. “Dad.....I love Mario Kart.....I play it a lot. That’s why everything is unlocked.” You stated. He sighed and shook his head. Your mom came into the living room with another Wii remote. “Mind if I join?” Your mom asked. “Is there a choice...?” You asked. “Nope!” She said sitting beside you. You rolled your eyes and laughed._

* * *

“(Y/N)?” Tom said, snapping you out of your thoughts. “Huh...?” You said. “Are You Alright....? Your crying again...” Tom pointed out. You reached up to touch your face and he was right. There were, in fact, tears on it. You quickly wiped them away and stuffed your hands in your pocket. “It’s....nothing...” You said. Tom sighed and looked back up at the sky, dropping the subject.

 

You saw movement from the corner of your eyesight and you looked over to see Jon waving at you. You smiled and got up. “Be back in a bit!” You said and ran over to the fence. “Hi, Jon! Is Eduardo out here?” You asked. Jon shook his head, “No. I snuck out!” 

 

As he said that and had a face like he accomplished the something big. You giggled at how adorable he is and held up your hand, “High five!” He copied your words and gave you a high five and you both chuckled. You both looked up at the sky and watched the meteor shower. “You know, I have never seen one of these before...” You said without taking your eyes off the sky. “Me neither” Jon said, smiling.

 

As you and Jon looked at the shooting star party going on in the sky, you both spoke about random things. 

 

“Really? Your mother did that?” Jon laughed. “Yeah! She was the best mom anyone could ask for!” You smiled. “Was?” Jon asked. Your smile dropped and you looked up, watching the meteors pass by. “Oh my......I’m so sorry....” Jon said. He put a hand on your shoulder and you looked at him. You smiled a little and shrugged, “Eh, not like you could do anything.......” 

 Jon sighed and tried to change the subject. “So...your friends....Do they mind us talking to each other?” He asked. You looked back at your friends to see them going inside as the shower slowly stopped. “They better. I mean, either way, I’m gonna talk to you and there’s nothing they, or your pals, can do to stop me. And besides! Your my friend, too!” You smiled. Jon smiled back. “Right!” He said.

 

”Well! I better go! I’m tired and the meteor shower’s over. Bye!” You said running inside and waving. “Bye!” He said back.

 

***

 

You woke up the next morning yawning. “I’m......hungry......” You said, getting up. You put on your daily wear and opened your door. You walked out and saw Edd eating bacon and you playfully glared. “Really? Please tell me there’s more!” You said. (Sorry if your one of those people who don’t like bacon)

 

Edd ate the last piece and got up. “I don’t know....You could check...” He said, putting his plate in the sink with you following. You walked over to the fridge and opened it to see....not much. “Wow.......I’m going to the store....you want anything?” You asked. “Cola!” Edd put his arms in the air. You giggled and closed the fridge. “How about the others?”

 

 “Smirnoff for Tom and milk for Matt.” Edd said. “Got it. Can I use the car?” You asked. Edd nodded giving you the keys and you smiled. “Thanks!”

 

You put the keys in your pocket and stepped outside. You headed over to the car and an idea came to mind. You looked towards Jon’s house and smiled a bit. You walked over to the neighboring house and knocked on the door. 

 

The door opened and there stood non other than Eduardo. “What do you want?” He asked, rather demanding, too. You stuffed your hands in your pockets and shrugged. “I don’t know. What do you think I want?” You asked. He glared at you and you smirked. You both just stared at each other until he finally spoke. “Jon! Get over here!” 

 

You sighed at his tone and Jon came to the door. He looked at you and smiled. “Hi (Y/N)!” He smiled. “I _know_ she’s here for you.”, he walked up at you and whispered, “Your lucky I don’t know anything but your name.”

 

You gave him finger guns and winked. “You’ll learn to like me.” You stated. Eduardo rolled his eyes and Jon over as Eduardo went back inside, closing the door. You smiled. “I want you to go the store with me! If you want to, that is.” You suggested. Jon smiled and nodded. “Let’s go, then!” You said walking over to your car with Jon following. 

 

You got got into the car and started it, putting on music. “Ever hear of this song?” You asked turning it up. Jon nodded and you both started sing it happily as you drove to the store. (By the way, the song was Stereo Hearts)

 

You listened to your playlist, singing, talking, telling some funny stories here and there until you arrived at the store. You shut off the music and got out of the car, Jon following you inside. “First of all...our house needs some dang Root Beer Soda.” You said putting a box in the cart. You got the rest of the stuff you needed and started heading to the check out section.

 

 As you got there you looked at Jon. “Hey, Dude, you want anything?” You asked. “No! It’s fine! You don’t have to get anything for me!” He said. “Nah. Consider it a friendy gift.” You said. Jon sighed and thought about it. “I like...coloring books?” He said unsure of your reaction. You smiled and pat his head. “That’s adorable!” You giggled.

 

You got a coloring book for him and headed to pay for your groceries. You left the store and put the groceries in the trunk, Jon refusing not to help. As you both drove home, you couldn’t help but notice him glancing at you every so often and you turned the radio down. 

 

“You okay?” You ask. Jon looks at you and raises a brow. “Yeah?” He said, confused. “Good. ‘Cause you just kept looking at me, so I just wanted to know.” You shrugged. You kept your eyes on the road, but you could feel Jon’s awkward aura. 

***

You shut your car off and Jon hopped out, opening the trunk. You helped get the bags and you both headed into your house. You ducked quickly as something flew past you. “Woah! What the heck?” You asked. Edd ran over seemingly worried. “(Y/N)! You’re here! Thank goodness!” He said. You tilted your head and put the bags down on the table, Jon following the action. “What’s wrong?” You asked. 

Edd took your hand and dragged you into his room. You saw a complete mess and you rose a brow. “Dude, your room’s a mess.” You state. “You think?!” Edd said. Just as he said that, a pencil was thrown at you and hit your foot. “Uh, what?” You asked, looking atwher wit came from. There, low and behold, stood a small girl. Not a child, but a literal tiny human being. 

She had jet black hair with a purple streak going along the right side. She had a scar on her left eye and hazel blue eyes. She wore a purple hoodie and what looked to be a hot pink shirt underneath. She wore dark pants and purple converse. “You gonna hurt me, huh?!” She asked. “Well, that’s never gonna happen!” She yelled. “Midnight! Launch the paper!” She said, looking at someone else. This was also a small person, but— a cat hybrid? 

This one also had jet black hair, her ears and fluffy tail being the same color. Her eyes were black voids, apart from two dots that seemed to be pupils. She wore a black long sleeved shirt and a light blue scarf, along wit dark pants as well and black shoes. She glanced over at you and back at her friend. “Nah.” She said. “What?! Why?” The one in purple asked. “Eh. Why not have Chrissy do it. She has wings, doesn’t she?” ‘Midnight’ said, gesturing to a small dragon hybrid.

The dragon girl had dark brown hair that covered one eye and it came up to half of her neck. Her eyes—er—eye was also a black void, but the pupils were dark blue with the iris being a lighter shade. Not light blue, but definatly noticeably lighter with a cartoon like cut in her eye(s), but more rounded. Her shirt was a sapphire blue, a zaffre shade of blue  making up the collar of her shirt  and the ends of her sleeves. She had black pants and blue and black shoes. 

'Chrissy' shrunk at your gaze and the purple hoodie wearing female sighed. "You know she's too....innocent?" She said, making Midnight nod. You sighed and waled over, picking them up. "Hey! Put me down!" The purple hoodie wearing female snapped. Chrissy seamed to cower and Midnight was just...chill. She just didn't care. "I drew you guys...." You said, full of curiosity and wonder. "I just didn't have names for you yet..."

"Well I'm Midnight!" The cat hybrid stated, much to the snappy girl's dismay. "This here is Luna and Christalis!" 

Luna huffed and crossed her arms, Christalis was wrapped in her wings, blocking herself from seeing anyone. "I like the names! You guys are exactly how I thought you'd act!" You smiled. "You're lazy, but caring. Your a stubborn ass, but kind. And you're a shy blob, but the sweetest person someone could ever meet!" You stated, looking at each one as you went along. You looked over at Jon who looked so confused and held them out. "My characters are alive!" You said, happily. You all heard Matt scream from his room upstairs and you ran up, seeing a shattered mirror. "My mirror!" He cried.

You chuckled. "'Cause you obviously don't have any others." Matt looked overt you and stood up, running over. "(Y/N)! I broke my mirror!" He said. You giggled and wiped the tears from his face with your sleeve. "Dude, You got plenty more. You were gonna go mirror shopping tomorrow, weren't you?" You said. You had overheard him talking to his reflection and it was kinda funny, to be honest. He nodded and sniffed, making Midnight teleport onto his shoulder and pat his face comfortingly, a last grin on her face. He looked over an rose a brow. "Who's this?" He asked. "I'm Midnight." She stated, pointing at herself with her thumb.

 He nodded and looked over at the other two. "What?" Luna snapped, making the poor boy jump. Christalis lightly tapped Luna's leg with her tail. making her sigh. "The name's Luna..." She huffed. "That's Christalis and if you hurt her, you'll die." She glared. Midnight chuckled and teleported back to you, sitting on your shoulder. "Before Eduardo comes and breaks down the door, you better get home." You said to Jon. "How would he know I'm here?" He asked. "The car." You stated. He made an 'o' shape with his mouth in understanding and you both headed out with the three small girls with you. Midnight on one shoulder, Luna on the other and Christalis curled up in your hand.

You walked over and knocked on the door. It took a minute, but it finally opened to show a very annoyed looking Eduardo. “Oh god, your back...” He huffed. You lightly glaredand Jon rubbed his arm. He glared Jon and stepped aside. “Get inside.” He demanded. You watched as Jon walked in quickly, Eduardo shoving him a bit as he walked past. 

Right before he shut the door you grabbed his arm and yanked him outside. You reached around him and slammed the door shut. “Hey! What’s the big idea?!” He snapped. “Look. I don’t care if you don’t like Jon. I don’t care about your thoughts on him.” You started. “But, you need to treat him with more respect. Quit treating him like a piece of shit. He’s a kind person and I hate it when people like that are pushed around by asses like you. He better e treated better the next time I see him. Got it?” You asked in a low tone.

Eduardo growled and rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” You grabbed him by the shoulders after giving Christalis to Luna and brought him close to your face, looking into his eyes. “No. Not ‘whatever’. You _will_ treat him like he deserves or I’ll make you. Do _not_ treat him like shit anymore.” You growled. He glared before huffing. “Fine. Okay, yes.” 

Your threatening expression turned to one of pure happiness. “Thanks! Appreciate it pal! Talk to you later! Bye!” You smiled. You turned and walked off, leaving a confused and slightly scared male behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it a bit longer than the other chapters!
> 
> And sorry I haven’t updated! I haven’t been on AO3 in a while! It’s not because of school because 9th grade isn’t that busy...  
> I umm....kinda...sorta..maybe.....forgot about this........
> 
> *unhappy yells*  
> Sorry, sorry!!  
> You! Put that chair down!  
> And someone pick up that table!
> 
> Anyways—  
> *Hears a gunshot*  
> Okay, Dang...chill. That scared the living daylights outta me...
> 
> ANYWAYS!!  
> If you couldn't tell already...Really REALLY slow updates...  
> For me, writers block takes a while.....


End file.
